a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a closing cylinder for closure devices comprising a cylindrical closing housing which can be received in a fixed manner in an opening formed by a handle, closure device or the like. A closing core is rotatably mounted in this closing housing and is axially supported at one of its ends on the edge of the closing housing by an edge projection. The edge projection and the housing edge can form means for limiting the rotational path of the closing core inside the housing, and the closing core carries or forms a drive at its other end for a bolt or closure.
b) Brief Description of the Related Art
A closing cylinder of the type mentioned above is already known, for example, from catalog sheet 1–053, DIRAK GmbH & Co. KG, Kaiserstr. 55–59, 58332 Schwelm, or from EP 0350474. FIG. 2 of the present application shows the basic operation of a closing cylinder of this type which will be described more fully in the following. It is disadvantageous in this prior art that a different cylinder core is required depending on the intended purpose, which means that relatively high inventory costs must be factored in.